1994
Television/Movies *''Muppet Time!'' interstitials begin airing on Nickelodeon *''The Secret Life of Toys'' on Disney Channel, March 5 - May 28 (only season) *''Dinosaurs'' Season 4 on ABC, June 1 - July 20 (final season) *''Dog City'' Season 3 on FOX, September 17 - November 26 (final season) *''The Animal Show'' premieres on FOX, October 3 *''Stars and Street Forever'' airs on ABC, May 18 *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' airs on PBS *''Sesame Street'' Season 26 on PBS, November 21 *''The World of Jim Henson'' airs on PBS' Great Performances, ''November 23 *The Muppet Show'' reruns begin airing in syndication on Nickelodeon International Television & Movies * Miss Piggy and Frank Oz appear on The Persuader: The TV Times of Lord Lew Grade, August 27, 1994 on BBC Two. *''Der Grosse Muppet Krimi'' (The Great Muppet Caper) premieres in Germany on Pro7, May 21 Appearances * Kermit the Frog appears on 48 Hours, January 5 * Kermit guest hosts Larry King Live, with appearances by Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Miss Piggy, and Animal, April 1 * Kermit is a guest on Late Night with Conan O'Brien, September 24 * Kermit and Gonzo on Charlie Rose, September 26 * Kermit and Gingrich the Newt on Larry King Live, December 23 International appearances * Kermit on The Dini Petty Show, to promote Kermit Unpigged * Kermit appears on Live & Kicking Live Appearances * Big Bird receives a star on The Hollywood Walk of Fame, April 21 Videos *''Hey Cinderella, January 11 *The Frog Prince, January 11 *Muppet Babies: Be My Valentine, January 14 *A New Baby in My House, February 2 *It's Not Easy Being Green, February 18 *The Best of Elmo, August 17 *Sesame Street Celebrates Around the World, August 30 *Sesame Street Presents Put Down the Duckie: An All-Star Musical Special, August 30 *Muppet Classic Theater'' released direct-to-video, September 27 *''Monster Laughs with Vincent Price, December 14 Albums *Kermit Unpigged, September 27 *Cheep Thrills'' *''Sesame Street Celebrates!'' Non-fiction Books *''The Importance of Jim Henson'' *''The Muppets Make Puppets!'' Storybooks *''ABC-Spass Englisch'' *''Around the Corner on Sesame Street'' *''Baby Natasha in "Say Cheese!"'' *''The Big Squeak'' *''Elmo's Big Lift-and-Look Book'' *''Grover's Mommy'' *''I Can Help'' *''I Can Take a Nap'' *''If You Were Kermit'' *''If You Were Miss Piggy'' *''Imagine... Ernie Is King'' *''Imagine... Ernie Is Teeny-Tiny'' *''Imagine... a Wish for Grover'' *''I See You!'' *''I Want to Be a Police Officer'' *''Knock, Knock! Who's There?'' *''Me Cookie!'' *''My Name Is Oscar the Grouch'' *''Natasha's Daddy'' *''Not the Monster!'' *''Oscar's Grouch Jamboree'' *''Peek-a-Boo!'' *''Rosita's New Friends'' *''What Big Bird's Toes Know'' *''Where, Oh, Where?'' Merchandise *McDonald's Muppet Workshop Happy Meal Toys *Sesame Street Counting Café Game Advertising *Target launches Zing Into Spring, an in-store ad campaign (including store-exclusive merchandise) with Kermit and Miss Piggy Muppet Character Debuts *''Muppet Classic Theater'': Andy and Randy Pig, Elvises Music videos *"She Drives Me Crazy" from Kermit Unpigged Stage Shows *Sesame Place presents The Perils of Miss Prairie *''Sesame Street Live'' presents Let's Be Friends Parades *''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade'' features a Sesame Street Float, and Kermit and Miss Piggy on a float __NOWYSIWYG__ 1994